


so if you say no (i'll ask again)

by jaeson



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:32:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeson/pseuds/jaeson
Summary: “I really don’t know how to get him to like me,” he whines, his head on Seonho’s lap as they lie on the younger boy’s bed. “He seems to have some kind of innate hatred against basketball team captains and guess what? I am one!”





	so if you say no (i'll ask again)

Guanlin is fucked. 

He is fucked in every sense of the word. 

There are exactly three reasons for that. 

One, he had accidentally interrupted Daniel and Seongwoo while making out in the basketball team’s equipment room and he is pretty sure he is scarred for life after having to see both of his friends panting from all the kissing, the two of them having matching boners. 

Two, Guanlin kind of destroyed the brand new equipment, which their coach had paid out of his own pocket, with his gracious body movements, also known as flailing, out of shock. 

Fun fact, the coach was standing right behind him as it all happened, the emotions on his face going from surprised to horrified and then to absolutely furious in the span of three seconds. 

And, last but not least, he had thought it would be the best to make a run for it, since he was pretty sure the coach would beat the hell out of him once he got his hands on him. 

What he hadn’t expected though, was for the coach to run after him while shouting profanities in various kinds of tones and different languages. 

So yeah, Guanlin is fucked because he is running with the coach hot on his heels and, although he has been in this stupid boarding school for almost a year now, he has no damn clue where the heck he is heading to right now. 

“Shit, move!” Guanlin yells at two students in the hall. 

He carefully shoves them out of the way and keeps running straight ahead until he sees a painting in one of the hallways that reminds him of the one that is right in front of Seonho’s room – and oh! 

That’s it! 

Guanlin takes a left so that he can go into _that_ hallway and then opens the third door on the right. Thankfully, it’s open and he goes in without a problem, slamming the door shut behind him. 

He leans his forehead on the door and pants, exhausted from all the running. 

“Uh,” he hears a voice behind him say – it surprisingly does not sound like Seonho and Jesus Christ, fuck. 

He turns around just to come face to face with a complete stranger. 

Naturally, his first reaction is to yell and fall flat on his ass while the other kid – student – whatever stares at him with the most unimpressed facial expression Guanlin has yet had the honor to witness. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one screaming bloody murder?” the boy says. 

Now that Guanlin actually looks at the guy, he is… he is kind of gorgeous. He is wearing glasses but he can still see that he has beautiful, big eyes, his lips look soft and he has one of the most blemish-free skins in the whole school, Guanlin is sure. 

The boy also has his bangs in a mini pigtail which makes him look kind of adorable. 

He feels like his mouth has gone dry at the sight. 

Guanlin’s not too sure but he thinks he might even be blushing – which is so not like his cold, popular, basketball captain image, he needs to get a grip. 

“Ah – uh….” Guanlin stutters, flustered he looks at the floor. “I’m so sorry! I – I didn’t know this was your room! I am just running a – away from coach because –“ 

Guanlin isn’t able to finish his sentence because he suddenly feels a bang against the door, the coach shouting “I know you are in there, Lai Guanlin!” over and over again. 

He is completely done for – dead. 

The boy looks at him with wide eyes before he jumps out of his bed, knocking all of his books onto the floor by accident. He grabs Guanlin’s hand and drags him towards the back of the room without another word, mouthing for him to hide under the bed. 

Although Guanlin doesn’t know what the other is planning, he does as he’s told. 

His heart is beating frantically in his chest - he is not too sure if it’s because he’s nervous or because the other boy’s hand had felt so incredibly warm around his wrist. 

When he notices that the boy is opening the door, he tries to be as quiet as humanly possible, even stopping to breathe for the first five seconds. 

“Sir?” the boy questions while opening the door. “What are you doing here?” 

“Park Jihoon?” the coach’s voice sounds surprised, Guanlin can see him taking a few steps back. “Is Guanlin in here? I’m pretty sure I saw him coming in.” 

“Guanlin? You mean the basketball captain?” Guanlin is thoroughly impressed, the guy – Jihoon? – sounds so sincerely surprised even he would buy it if he wasn’t aware of the truth, he might have to treat him to food if he keeps up the good job. “Why would he be in here? I hate his guts.” 

Scratch that. Guanlin is not buying him shit, he is offended. 

“Oh, wow, that’s a bit harsh, isn’t it?” The coach mutters and well, Guanlin couldn’t agree more. “Anyway, thanks, if you see him, tell me! The kid has a lot to make up for.” 

“Sure, sir, have a nice day!” 

As soon as the door is closed, Guanlin crawls out from under the bed and glares at Jihoon. 

“Well, good to know that you ‘hate my guts’, really,” Guanlin smiles, voice laced with sarcasm. 

Jihoon just laughs. And hey – what the fuck? Why is he laughing? This isn’t the right situation for him to be grinning at Guanlin with the cutest of smiles, his eyes crinkling and adorable laughing lines appearing on his face. 

“I don’t even know you, I can’t hate you,” Jihoon says, going back to sit on his bed. “To be honest, I kind of dislike you a little bit just because you’re popular and I’m prejudiced against popular people.” 

Guanlin gapes at him, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“Oh, don’t tell me you thought everyone likes the basketball captain by default?” Jihoon asks with raised eyebrows. “I mean, I don’t have anything against you, really, I am just not really a big fan for all you stand for, or better, people like you stand for.” 

It’s weird. He should be mad about what this boy – Jihoon – is saying but he isn’t. Instead he just wants to prove him wrong, show him that he’s not like every other “basketball captain”. 

“And what do I stand for exactly?” Guanlin replies, his arms crossing over his chest as he stares the other boy down. 

“Well, first of all, you are a playboy, right? If the rumours I heard about you and Dongbin and that other girl are true, you’re seriously an asshole,” Jihoon starts as he picks up the books that fell onto the floor from where he is sitting on his bed. “You aren’t good at studying either, right? You have just come this far in this private, grade oriented school because you have a knack for basketball and your father donates a lot of money. And lastly, you’re what every other nerd like me is terrified by. Tall, good looking, probably have a few aggression problems and an inferiority complex.” 

Jihoon talks so fast, Guanlin sometimes has difficulties following what he is saying but he still gets most of it. 

All the stereotypes make him smirk at the other boy. 

“First of all, Dongbin and I are friends, I haven’t done anything to him,” Guanlin counters. “My father works as a prosecutor and my mother is a housewife. The most we have donated to the school is a cake to celebrate the first day of school. I actually got a scholarship because I placed first place in my school back in Taiwan. And lastly,” he loves the way Jihoon glares at him as he mocks him. “I don’t have any aggression problems, like at all.” 

“Impressive,” Jihoon drawls, unimpressed. 

Guanlin feels kind of disappointed at the lack of positive response. He pouts at the other boy who keeps on picking up his books from the floor, as if nothing has happened, as if Guanlin just didn’t destroy every single one of his prejudices. 

“Are you going to stay here forever, or?” Jihoon inquires while opening his math book. 

“No, don’t worry, I’m leaving,” Just as he is about to leave through the door, he turns around with a sigh. “And thank you, for helping me.” 

*** 

Guanlin suddenly starts to see Jihoon literally everywhere after that: in the hallway during their breaks, in the cafeteria during lunch, after school as Seonho and him walk by the Chemistry lab and even after his basketball practice. 

He notices how good the other boy looks when his nose is buried deep into one of his books as he reads them instead of eating, how nice it is whenever he passes the other by and he can listen to his laugh, how cute Jihoon is when he gets teased by his friends in one of the rare occasions they are sitting in the park after class. 

To sum it up, he notices what an actual cutie pie Park Jihoon is, no matter how hard the other tries to act like he isn’t. 

Guanlin is no idiot, he knows he is infatuated by the other boy, but it still annoys him to see him this much – mostly because he has no clue how to get Jihoon to date him. 

*** 

“Do you want to go on a date?” 

Jihoon almost chokes on his lunch and looks at him like he has grown a second head. He even goes as far as to raise one of his eyebrows skillfully and scoff. Guanlin pats the other’s back, worriedly waiting until Jihoon looks fine again. 

“Is this some kind of joke?” he inquires, voice hoarse. 

“No?” Guanlin replies, his brows furrowed. “Why would I joke about stuff like that? I’m just asking for a date.” 

“Where do you even want to have a date? There is literally no good place in here to have a date,” Jihoon comments, starting to pack his books into his backpack. “Also, I’m not stupid. I don’t know what kind of bet you had with your friends but I’m not going to be part of this.” 

“Jesus, Park Jihoon, have a little confidence,” Guanlin blurts out. He receives a death glare from Jihoon for that. “I’m asking you out because I want to, not because of a bet.” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever you say.” 

Jihoon gets up, swings his backpack onto his shoulder and leaves Guanlin sitting alone. 

Guanlin lets his head fall onto the cool surface of the table, cheeks and ears burning up out of the embarrassment of being rejected. 

*** 

Seonho laughs at him for at least an hour when he hears about how Jihoon had just walked out on him. Guanlin is pretty sure he needs a new best friend. 

“I really don’t know how to get him to like me,” he whines, his head on Seonho’s lap as they lie on the younger boy’s bed. “He seems to have some kind of innate hatred against basketball team captains and guess what? I am one!” 

“Chill, seriously,” Seonho grins down at him. “Just… I don’t know, treat him nicely or something, he will soon realize on his own that you earnestly like him.” 

Maybe Seonho is a good friend after all. 

*** 

Guanlin follows Seonho’s advice 

He asks the only people he knows that are friends with Jihoon – Jinyoung, Samuel and Daehwi – about all of Jihoon’s likes and dislikes. Apparently, Jihoon loves all things related to video games, soccer and dancing. 

That’s why on Monday, he leaves a copy of FIFA 2017 and a play station, covered in wrapping paper, in front of Jihoon’s door with a note that says “I sneaked it in for you, let’s play together sometime! – Guanlin”. 

Jihoon doesn’t respond to him. He doesn’t give him back the play station either. 

On Tuesday, he buys him some chocolate and other sweets and tells him to come to his room if he wants some more. 

Jihoon doesn’t respond to him. 

On Wednesday, he leaves his perfect math notes in front of Jihoon’s door after he hears from Samuel that the other has a pretty big quiz coming up and that math has always been difficult for Jihoon. He attaches a note saying “I can help you out if you need something!”. 

Jihoon doesn’t respond to him. 

On Thursday, Guanlin puts loads of different DVDs right in front of Jihoon’s door and asks him out to a movie night. 

Jihoon doesn’t respond to him. 

On Friday, he sneaks some tickets for the school play under the slit of Jihoon’s door and informs him that he would really like to watch the play with him. 

Jihoon doesn’t respond. 

On Saturday, Guanlin is about to let some homemade lunchbox in front of Jihoon’s door, when said boy suddenly opens it, catching Guanlin as he is trying to attach a post-it onto the box. 

“What are you doing?” Jihoon glares. “You have been leaving things down there for almost the entire week, what are you planning?” 

“I – I….” Guanlin stutters, not really sure what to say. “I just wanted to go out with you.” 

“Seriously? Is the prize of your bet so good that you actually have to try this hard? Maybe if you let me know what it is and if you share it with me, I will pretend to go out with you,” Jihoon hisses, obviously angry. 

And well, Guanlin is getting tired of his shit. 

He just really likes Jihoon, is that such a big crime? 

“You know what? Forget it,” Guanlin snarls as he stands up. “Forget that I ever asked you out. Is it so hard to believe that someone actually wants to date you? Do you dislike every other person that is not you so much that you have to doubt their every action? This is no chick flick, there is no bet, I just really like you and want to get to know you, Jesus, get it into your head.” 

Guanlin is about to walk away, about to just let things end like this but for some really stupid, unknown reason his stomach churns in a weird way the farther he is from Jihoon’s room – and wow. 

He can’t believe that he is actually crushing on someone he has talked to less than ten minutes this much. 

“When you stop being stupid, come talk to me, I’d really like to get to know you,” Guanlin says after turning around to look at Jihoon with a small, tired smile. 

*** 

Guanlin, at the tender age of 16, will be a convicted murderer as soon as he opens the door to whoever is loudly knocking on it at fucking two in the morning, and actually kills them. 

“The fuck do you want? Do you know how late it –“ the words he was about to say die in his mouth when he spots Jihoon standing there in all of his glory. 

Jihoon looks tired, he has dark circles under his eyes and his nose, from what Guanlin can make out thanks to the hallway’s light, seems to be red. Even if he’s tired, he still looks really cute with his bangs in a ponytail and his big, round glasses on. 

“I will go on a date with you,” Jihoon blurts out, not even saying hello. 

Guanlin can’t help but gape at the older boy, not knowing what to say. He is still half-asleep, his brain not really awake enough to react to this kind of news. 

“Okay,” he nods. 

Guanlin is pretty sure he will want to punch himself in the face tomorrow for not saying anything more. 

“Okay,” Jihoon echoes, awkwardly shuffling his feet and playing with his fingers as he stands in front of Guanlin’s door. “I’ll go then.” 

Before Guanlin knows what he is doing, he takes a hold of Jihoon’s wrist and tugs at it so that Jihoon is barely an inch or so away from him. Then he envelopes the older boy in a hug, his head resting carefully on the top of Jihoon’s as one of his hands is wrapped around Jihoon’s waist and the other is patting Jihoon’s head. 

It takes a while for Jihoon to relax into the embrace but when he does, he wraps his arms tightly around Guanlin’s back, his nose tickling Guanlin’s neck lightly. 

They stay like that for a while, Guanlin loves every second of it – he is pretty sure Jihoon is able to hear the way his heart is thundering in his chest from all of the excitement. When he ends the hug, he doesn’t let Jihoon get really far ere he cups Jihoon’s cheeks and leans in to kiss his forehead lovingly. 

“I’ll take you to class tomorrow, I’ll be waiting at 8 in front of your door,” Guanlin informs Jihoon with a grin. 

Jihoon nods, the hint of a smile on his lips, before he turns around and walks away. Guanlin leans against the door, sighing contently, and looks at the other boy until Jihoon disappears into another hallway. 

(When he turns around to go back to sleep, he is hit by a pillow, all thanks to his roommate Park Woojin, and then he hears the other mutter something along the lines of “you guys are really cute but if your boyfriend does that shit again at 2 or so in the morning, I’m going to kill you both”. 

Guanlin just giggles.) 

**Author's Note:**

> so.... the second fic lmao.... i hope you guys liked it....
> 
> anyway, any feedback in the comments will be appreciated! thank you so much for reading!
> 
> (if you have any requests my tumblr is ongsniel.tumblr. com or if you want to talk you can find me on twitter as @onghwangism)


End file.
